


Home/Hug

by ionica01 (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Home, Living Together, Married Life, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: A small extract of Jellal and Erza's daily lifes.





	Home/Hug

Erza entered her empty house, yet still shouted: "I'm hooome!" 

She let out a sigh as she leaned against the wall, searching for the light switch. Jellal was late yet again! He had a tendency to overwork himself and worry all alone... Such a worrying husband, the scarlet-haired thought.

She crouched to take off her shoes, taking her time to untie each lace and letting her tired feet slip into the comfy slippers. This made her sigh with relief as her feet could finally breathe. Wearing boots for ten hours straight wasn’t exactly comfortable, but then again, comfort wasn’t the main worry of a mage. Especially not one who wanted to defeat their opponents.

She got back up, but didn't take further steps into the house, despite being bloody tired. She just leaned against the wall, looking at her... their apartment, she corrected herself, with a content face. She inhaled deeply: yes, this was indeed her home now. It was nearly an year since she had left Fairy Tail headquarters to live with Jellal, but she still wasn’t used to the thought of having their own apartment. After all, they were often gone for long periods of time on missions.

The door opened behind her and two footsteps echoed in the hallway, as well as a man's sigh. Erza didn't need to turn around to know who was taking off his jacket in the hallway: there was only one possibility. The same person locked the door and his footsteps got louder as he approached the woman.

Neither of them said anything, nor did Erza turn to look at each other, too tired to muster the energy to do so. She assumed Jellal was in the same situation.

He crouched behind her, untying his shoes as well and then getting up, after having put them away. Erza could now feel his body's heat emanating through his sweater, his two hands slipping between her arm and her waist and meeting again right under her chest as he pulled her closer to him. A slight blush coloured her pale face, soon covered by her redder hair.

"You're late." She finally turned to face her husband, a cute accusative pout blooming on her face.

"Sorry." The man exhaled heavily, obviously exhausted by the long day at work. Without letting her go, he buried his face in her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her head. His height surely worked in his advantage in moments like these. The scarlet-haired woman placed one of her warm hands on his still freezingly cold cheek, proof that it was getting even colder outside.

"You always overwork yourself. Let me come with you to help." She asked of him, her voice warm and lovingly.

"Absolutely not!" The man firmly shook his head, holding her even tighter. She glanced at him through her bangs, giggling. He always put her safety first and that was adorable.

Jellal felt her quivering with laughter and brushed his cheek against hers. "Don't laugh! It'd be dangerous!" He said again, blowing his hot breath against her neck. She chuckled again, moving her other hand over his and squeezing them. 

After all the misunderstandings had been cleared up, he started working for the council again in order to repent for his mistakes. Each day, he had to deal with killers or black mages and the idea of taking his wife with him in such missions didn't seem appealing at all.

She decided to hold a speech about herself not being all that weak later. For now, he seemed tired enough and was already nodding off.

"Welcome home." She whispered, running a hand through his hair. He nodded sleepily and muttered back:

"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this small piece:) I really like imagining Jellal and Erza as a married couple, they are relationship goals!  
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
